Legend of Psi
by Beyond the Baricade
Summary: When a kingdom falls, our heroes have to fight a familiar figure to take back what was theirs. But will Link be able to stop him, or will the person initiate a prophecy of old? Takes place after Twilight Princess. Rated T just in case. Part one of three.
1. The End

Chapter 1: The End

"_Long ago, the Land of Hyrule was formed by the three golden Goddesses. Din, the goddess of power, created the lands. Nayru gave said land order and law. Finally, the goddess of courage bestowed plentiful life upon it. Then, at the place they ascended from our world, they created the Sacred Realm, along with the Triforce. It is said that a many generations ago, an evil Gerudo once conquered the Sacred Realm by a mistake of one of the heroes of old, the Hero of Time. After gaining the power of the sages and conquering many temples, the hero went to fight this man, who was known as Ganondorf. After losing an epic game of volleyball, the man fell. But with his last breath, he tried bringing the princess and the hero down with him by causing his castle to collapse. With the help of the princess, he narrowly escaped death. After getting out, he found that Ganondorf was not fully defeated. After smiting the beast that lay within, Ganon, it appeared Hyrule was free from evil once again. But then, the hero was sent back in time by the princess. Some say this split the very fabric of time and space, creating a new plane of existence. Some say this couldn't be possible. But us scholars know that just because it's impossible, doesn't mean it can't happen. Personally, I beli…"_

"YAAWN," Midna shouted out. "Come on Shad, do better than that."

They (Telma, Rusl, Link, Shad, Midna, Ashei and Auru) were all sitting around the back table in Telma's bar, as they had every Wednesday since the defeat of Ganondorf, which had been about six months ago. "Don't let her get to you, man," Link went in to cheer him up, "she's just angry that she's still an imp." He meant this at most as a tease, but she seemed to take it serious.

"Shut up," she said in a voice that seemed to want to bitch slap him across the face. It was silent for about a minute, until Shad decided to get back on the original conversational track.

"You think you're so interesting, let's hear one of your stories!"

"Umm… Okay maybe me and Link's entire adventure, maybe the fall of my kingdom, maybe how I came to be the ruler of the Twilight realm. All of those had got to be better than your stories of the heroes of old."

"Yeah, how do you rule your kingdom?" Telma spoke this time. "You are a princess. Isn't there like a king or queen?"

"Don't question the dysfunctional monarchies of this game" Midna shouted out, angry for no apparent reason. "And who are you to question me? All you've done this whole adventure is hit on Link, but then not do squat to overthrow Ganondorf! Yet you even kicked him out of your house that one time, you hypocrite."

They all looked at Midna as though she were crazy (except for Link), knowing they would never do that to Link. "You heard me."

They looked back at the hero, not knowing if they should believe the Twili. He sighed, not knowing if it was best if they knew or if it was just the ale hurting his judgment but he decided to tell them. No, they would think he was crazy. Only one solution. "Midna, show 'em."

"Oh boy, this'll be fun," she said as the black and red crystal that had once been Link's curse materialized in her left hand and; she plunged it into his right shoulder and he grunted and fell onto all fours. The group that had once been the resistance jumped back, noticing his face extend past his normal body into a snout, his knees reversed, and where his clothes once were now was all black and white fur.

The group had no idea what to make of it. Shad flinched and stepped away. Telma and Auru stood up, looking both afraid and curious. Rusl oddly enough seemed unfazed. Ashei's reaction, though, was the most unexpected, as she stood up and drew her sword, with an angry look in her eyes. Maybe she figured he was possessed? Link seemed to take this as a challenge and stepped forward with a growl.

It was Midna, now leaning against Link's front leg, who broke the tension. "Boys, settle down. Now, do you remember a rainy day about a month ago where Link wandered into the bar? ANYONE?"

They all seemed to look down, kind of disappointed that they had in fact kicked the swordsman out of the bar. Link barked.

A weird thing happened when Link transformed; Midna could understand what he was saying when he barked. This time, she heard him say_ that'll be enough. Turn me back._

The group seemed confused as she replied to his incomprehensible growl. "Nah, that imp comment really hurt." He looked up at her angrily and growled. To his luck there was a knocking at the door and Midna immediately changed him back as everyone nonchalantly resumed their position. Without warning a tall skinny man, about 6'7'', wearing a faded red tunic and a conical hat bearing the royal symbol burst into the bar with a worried expression on his face.

"Someone broke into the castle. The princess…"

"Yeah, yeah," Midna interrupted.

"Not again," Link chimed in. "We got this. Step aside, messenger. I'll handle this." He stood up and started walking towards the door, Midna floating nearby. When he was about halfway there, the envoy spoke up again.

"I don't think you understand the severity of the situation."

It was Telma who spoke this time. "Whatever it is we can handle. These people," she looked back at the members of the resistance, then back at Link and Midna, then continued, "can handle anything. We helped take down Ganondorf and restore peace to Hyrule. Whatever it's problems, we can help protect Hyrule. Now what were you trying to say?"

"The princess is dead. Hyrule is no more."

**A/N: **_Yup. She's dead. For reals. In my defence, she's had it coming for like 12 games._


	2. Off to Hyrule Castle

Chapter 2: Off to Hyrule Castle

"What are you talking about? When the princess dies, her successor takes over. Just because one figure dies doesn't mean our kingdom does as well!"

"Shad is right," Link said, "and even if there were no ruler, Hyrule is still a kingdom."

The messenger gave them a grim look. "It's not just the princess. All of the generals, advisors, elders of the Gorons, rulers of the Zora; everyone who's important!"

They all looked at him shocked. For a while, no one could speak. It was Shad, who again broke the silence.

"Why don't the most able members of Hyrule fill those positions? Like me, I always thought I would be a good advisor; Ashei a general, and stuff like that."

"Because the person who did this won't allow it. He doesn't want Hyrule to be governed. He believes in the power and strength of an anarchic system. It wouldn't be wise to go against his wishes."

"Hang on a sec…" Midna notice a slight reddish tint in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "Who even are you?"

"Oh Midna, I was waiting for someone to ask." Just then, in a horrific explosion, the courier's skin flew off where the skeleton should be and flew all over the wall. Where a skeleton and some organs should have been seen, a black cloud of dust formed in the shape of a blurry head, not quite resembling any one human. "If you really want to know, I'll be in the throne room. Maybe if you see me there and are polite, I'll help you guys out."

Before Link could respond, the dust figure dispersed in all directions. Link looked at Midna, who was back in shock when the figure addressed her by her name. She looked around to find it was not just Link looking at her, but everyone. "You know what that was all about, Midna?"

"No. No, I don't. Should… Should we go?"

"I don't see a choice. We have to go. What about Zelda? I doubt she's dead; she can protect herself, and if all else fails, she has the protection of the goddesses."

"The Triforce."

"Yeah. I once heard that that's what made Ganondorf so hard to kill. It should work the same for…"

"No," Midna interrupted. "_Your_ Triforce. It's glowing." Link looked at the back of his right hand only to see that his golden mark shone brightly. "Last time it happened was when Ganondorf fought you."

Link thought back to that one day when he entered the sealed room at the top of the castle to see the dark wizard who had forced him to take up the hero gig. His hand was so bright that day that he could almost feel it burn. Now, seeing it's light, he couldn't quite feel that it was as hot as before, but the shine was definitely there. "You think there's a connection?"

"I don't know. Only one way to find out. I take it you guys are probably staying here for this whole adventure?" She looked back at the resistance, who gave no response, then back at Link. "Figures. Come on, lets get going."

The two walked over to the door on the opposite side of the bar. It opened with a creak, and they exited the bar. Outside, it appeared to be about eleven in the evening. Midna, knowing there was no one outside to see her, decided not to go in Link's shadow and sat on his shoulder. They walked up the stairs back up to the south road of the castle town when they heard a noise. It was the bar door opening, revealing an indiscernible figure.

"Wait up!" The voice revealed it to be Shad, who started jogging towards them.

Shad soon caught up to them. Link turned around. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm coming with you guys. I don't know what that thing was, but I think I can help you out."

Midna spoke this time. "No offense dude, but you aren't really the fighting type. Maybe you should just sit this one out."

"Let him explain himself, Mid. What makes you think you could help us out?"

"Your partner said your hand was glowing. According to my research, that only happens when either the holder is using its power directly or if the three pieces of the Triforce are resonating off each other. The only way your hand could have been glowing is if that 'thing' had the other two pieces."

"Soooo… How can you help us?" Midna said impatiently.

"This thing is obviously after the Triforce. Somehow it got Ganon's piece, and if what it just said was true, then it took Zelda's by force. I have a feeling it's going to want to take yours. If things take a turn for the worse, I have just the thing to get us out of there." He pulled out a red ceramic pot from nowhere, which seemed to jiggle a little bit and soon made a clucking sound.

"FUUUUUUUUCK! Not this thing again." Midna was apparently not thrilled with the idea of Ooccoo, who had just jumped out of the pot, traveling with them. Regardless, the group decided to start walking up the street towards the castle.

At the entrance to the castle, the two guards who normally stood guard lay dead on the ground. They walked right past them and entered through the double door into the castle. Link was relieved that they had fixed the staircase which went straight to the throne room, as Shad would not be able to clawshot up the chandeliers.

As they got up to the final room which had once hosted two darknuts, Midna couldn't help but notice how empty this castle was. Granted, she had only been through the whole castle two other times, the first the day Ganondorf was slain and the second a couple days later to check up on Zelda, but both times the castle had been crowded with either people or monsters. This time, there were only the empty suits of armor lining the wall.

"Ready? 'Kay. Let's go in. This guy doesn't kill our Princess without paying for it." After saying this, Link lifted the door leading outside to the path leading to throne room. They walked outside, up the stairs, and into the throne room

The room was about the same as it was six months ago, all the pillars intact, the blue carpeting leading up to the throne, and the Triforce sculpture with the missing head. But the most disturbing resemblance was the evil figure sitting on the throne. Although he did not look like Ganondorf, he did bear an unearthly resemblance to another familiar figure.

"Link! That's you!" Midna shouted out, not knowing what was going on.

"Well aren't you an observant little thing." The figure stood up and walked into the light. Other than its dead black tunic, blood red eyes, and sinister aura, he was the exact parallel of Link.

"What trick are you playing," the hero shouted out.

"Oh, no trick." The Link-like figure spoke with a tone of false sophistication. "This is who I am. As your bookworm friend may know, all of this land's heroes bear a close resemblance."

"'Heroes' don't kill innocent people like Zelda," the real Link spoke with rage. "You aren't anything!"

"The back of my hand begs to differ." The dark Link held up his right hand in a fist, showing what Link expected to be the two other pieces of the Triforce. However what they saw shocked everyone. On the back of his hand was the Triforce, all three pieces, glowing with the intensity of a thousand suns. Link looked at the back of his hand, which still showed the lower right triangle.

"Link," Shad said, "This can't be happening. We have to finish this quickly."

"Ah, Shad, this can go on for however long I want. This paradox is fated. The universe is fine. But it's not you who I want to deal with." The sinister face looked at Link.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Who are you?"

"I go by many names. Most call me Link. Some call me the Hero of Time. But you can call me by my new name; the title I am about to receive. Call me Alpha, the first of the foretold."

"Shad, you know what he's talking about?" Midna looked at him with a worried and puzzled look, but all she saw was his horrified face.

"You people were supposed to bring PEACE, not destroy it!" The scholar shouted out.

"We bring greatness! Now shut up nerd, while I take this realm's hero's power, and fulfill my destiny."


	3. Conquer Yourself!

_A/N: So, the first "boss battle" for our hero, and maybe the only for this part. For those of you wondering about the title, that won't come up till the end of this story, and will be addressed in the sequels. Now it's time for a long overdue part of the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the Legend of Zelda franchise (yet…)_

Chapter 3: Conquer Yourself

"Link! Grab my hand," Shad yelled out in desperation. "Ooccoo can get us out of here."

Link turned around to grab his comrade's hand when all of a sudden he saw an arrow fly past him coming from Alpha's direction. He jumped back, but recoiled in horror as he saw that the arrow was not for him; It was for Ooccoo, who now lay in a bloody pool on the floor.

"You bastard! You killed Ooccoo!"

"Eh," Midna didn't seem too angry. "Kinda happens when you stalk a hero."

Link ignored her. "I don't care that you almost have the whole Triforce. As long as I still have my part, I can stop you. PREPARE TO DIE!"

**REVOLUTIONARY USURPER:**

**ALPHA**

The dark figure, which was now floating in the air, pulled three arrows out of his quiver and pulled them back in his bow. A second before they were released, link noticed they each had a different color orb around the tip; the top was red, the middle was blue, and the final was a light arrow, which he recognized from his battle with Ganon.

He released the middle one from his grip and sent it flying at Link. Link sidestepped to the left, and the arrow landed where he was with a clink, and a circle of ice with a radius of about a foot (that's right, Hyrule doesn't use metric.)

Alpha then released the red coated arrow, which Link assumed to be a fire arrow. Link backstepped, but to his surprise the arrow didn't hit where he was just standing; rather, it landed on the center of the coating of ice on the floor left by his previous arrow. The ice melted and the fire disappeared, but it left a thick cloud of smoke, blocking Link's vision of Alpha.

He started backing up, preempting an attack, and as he did that, the cloud started getting brighter and brighter until he finally realized what was causing it and it was too late and he couldn't do anything about it. The light arrow penetrated the smoke cloud and Link knew this was the end. It was kinda like what he imagined. Time slowed and he recalled the highlights of his life. He remembered herding goats, and playing with the kids of the village, and Colin, who idolized him, and the Resistance, the group he spent so many nights with over the past six months. And Midna. The moment he met her, she changed his life. Sure, she may have been a bitch at first, but when he really needed her, she pulled through.

Then the arrow stopped, not six inches from his face. A small stubby hand was wrapped around it. Midna looked at him and smiled.

"Like a boss," she said.

"Midna, I…" He looked over at the floating figure, who had an impatient look upon his face. "I need to know if you still have those fused shadows."

"Yeah, one sec." After their fight with Ganondorf, they had wandered Hyrule field picking up the broken pieces of her mask. She pulled the three pieces she kept hidden in the shadows out of hiding and put them on. After some flailing around, she transformed into her giant amorphous octopus form. Link ducked back into a corner, knowing Midna needed all the space she could get. 

"I thought I said I wanted to fight you, so called hero."

"Then you'll have to get through me. BRING IT!" She shot out two tentacles at Alpha, who did not even make any attempt to dodge. She squeezed him with the two, trying to wring all of his life force out of him. He didn't act like he even felt it. She decided then to bring him up high and smash him down to the ground.

"You're just making this too easy," he said as he was at her face level. "Very well. Since you are in my way, you must be eliminated." His right hand rose out of Midna's grasp as though she was not even there. Alpha's Triforce glowed with such intensity that it seemed his whole arm was radiating the golden light. The Triforce somehow projected itself around Midna's head.

"Get outta there, Mid!"

"I can't! I'm trapped."

"Now experience one of the many true powers of the Triforce." He drew his sword. "TRIFORCE SLASH!"

The next moments, Link couldn't watch. Alpha slashed Midna in every direction, and each time, her form got smaller and smaller until when he went back for a final slash. She flew backwards into a pillar with an ear piercing shriek at such a high velocity the pillar was cracked. She slid down.

"MIDNA!" Link ran over there as quickly as possible. "Oh, say something anything!"

She weakly rolled over. "uh." They smiled at each other, both savoring the moment and glad to be alive and see each other once more.

"If you are quite done Link, I grow tired of waiting." He raised his hands, and a glowing wall of golden energy appeared around them, locking Alpha and Link in it until the end of the fight. "FIGHT ME!"

"Midna, on my shoulder." With a twirl, the imp disappeared and rematerialized on his left shoulder. "Okay you son of a bitch." He pulled out his ball and chain and started twirling it above his head as Midna ducked down. He spun it a few times until it reached an adequate speed and then just let go of it completely. Alpha dodged, but couldn't get far enough away to get out of the way of the steel chain that trailed the ball as it flew out of the room. It hit him, and he lost his concentration just enough that he wasn't able to keep floating. He slowly fell to the ground.

"You want me down here, you got me down here!" He drew his sword, which upon closer inspection, appeared to be exactly identical to the Master Sword, and ran towards Link with it held back, ready to strike.

Link had a different plan. He also took off at a run, matching Alpha's speed, but kept his sword sheathed. When they were about five feet from each other, Alpha, still running, held his sword up, ready to strike down. Link jumped up in the air.

"Midna now!" She pulled the black crystal out of thin air, and shoved it in his shoulder, and in but an instant, he was in his canine form, flying over Alpha. Alpha adjusted attack to try to make up for the surprising move his foe made, but only managed to slice a hair off his stomach.

"I did not see that coming. So be it. Man or beast, you shall still fall."

Alpha swung his sword vertically towards the wolf, but Link sidestepped right. Alpha followed his swing by doing a spin attack. Link back flipped, seeing no other way to dodge. Alpha also moved back with an enormous jump. While in midair, he pulled out a hammer and flung it at Link with an incredible velocity. The wolf dodged it easily, but was still knocked off his feet by the shock wave caused by the incredible force of impact with the ground. Midna struggled to stay on.

The dark figure drew his bow one more time, although this time he only pulled out one arrow, which had no magic orb around the tip. He released it flying at the downed wolf. Link jumped up just in time, then jumped swiftly to the right, and charged impossibly fast at Alpha, who was now reloading his bow. Not noticing that Link was almost upon him, Alpha fell victim to the attack of the wolf who was now chewing his leg off. When Link felt it had taken enough damage, he jumped off. Alpha cringed; Link took this moment to do the same to the other leg.

"Gyaah." The dark figure, apparently unable to stand anymore, floated back up into the air. As if on cue, Midna transformed Link back to his normal human form.

"Time to finish this," the airborne figure said. He raised his sword, which began to become engulfed in a green ball of energy at the tip. The ball began growing and growing.

"Link!" Link was surprised to see Shad talk. "That blue thing at his waist! Get it!"

Link looked up and indeed there was a blue item at Alpha's waist, although he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Still, he felt if he didn't do anything, he would have to taste that green ball. He pulled out his clawshot and aimed it at the thing without thinking, shot, half expecting him to dodge. But in a moment of serendipity, he was focusing just enough on the ball to not be able to dodge and the clawshot hit its target. When it came back, the blue thing appeared to be an ocarina.

"Toss it!"

Link threw the ocarina at Shad. As soon as he caught it, he played a small tune on it and the world went white.

Link woke up, on the floor, with his back to the ground. He rolled over and got up on his… paws? He examined himself to find that he was indeed in his wolf form. But something was wrong. Midna wasn't on his back.

He looked around. The ground was blackish, and the infinite squares rose from the ground. This was the twilight realm alright. To his left was Shad, who strangely still human rather than a spirit, was laying on his back.

Then he saw her. She was to his right. But she was different. She was taller, about his height, and not wearing her mask, and furthermore, she was... beautiful.

She stood up and looked down at the wolf. "So now you have seen the real me. What do you think?"

_A/N: Couldn't really figure out how to end this chapter without going on too far. Oh well._


	4. The Prophecy

_A/N: Story time! Yay! Mostly a dialogue chapter._

Chapter 4: The Prophecy

The wolf looked up at the real Midna. All he could say was "Woof."

She gave a puzzled smile, not knowing why he was a wolf. Then she looked over. "I see you're finally getting up," she said to the scholar, who had just rolled over. "Perhaps now you could give us an explanation as to how we got here." Link also gave Shad an inquisitive look.

"Very well. That ocarina Link retrieved from Alpha, it was the Ocarina of Time. Legend says it is a magical instrument which has the power to do many things, which aided the great Hero of Time on his quest. The song I played has the power to teleport you to where you need to go."

Link, unable to speak directly to Shad, barked at Midna. "Link says, 'but that doesn't explain why you aren't a spirit.'"

"That one, I am not quite sure. But I do seem to recall one of the Ocarina of Time's powers is to allow the holder to live even in the world of shadows. If that is true, that would explain why I am here."

He barked again. "Link wants to know if you know why he is a wolf," Midna translated.

"No." He said. "But I do know a song that can help." He held the small instrument to his mouth and played a tune that he knew to be the Song of Healing. By the end, Link was his normal self.

But something felt wrong. He examined himself. He had the same clothes on, his sword and shield on his back, his green cap. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

Then he looked down his hand to see his… No. It couldn't be.

"Shad. What the hell happened to my Triforce?"

There was silence as the two checked out the back of his hand. It was empty, not even showing the slightest sign that it had previously held the mark of the Gods.

"Guys, this will have to wait." Midna apparently wanted to get moving, and not too fond of the growing tension. "We can discuss this once we get to the Twilight Palace."

So, following Midna, they eventually got to the Palace. Outside, to Link's surprise, there was a large group of Twili waiting outside. Some bowed down to Midna, with a look of deep respect on their faces. Others however just looked at her with disapproving looks. Two were so angry they decided to say something.

"You don't even deserve to be princess!" A tall skinny one shouted at her.

The other who spoke out said, "Yeah! Serelia was better!"

Midna tried her best to ignore all of them, looking straight forward until they got to the palace. Link couldn't help but wonder what that was all about.

Once inside, Midna lead him to the throne room, which was much easier to get to than last time he was here. Midna took a seat on the throne, Link leaned against it on the right side, and Shad just stood there in the middle of the room.

"Okay." Shad didn't wait to hear what Link was about to say. "Now, I know you're curious about your missing Triforce, but before I address that, I feel you should know what he meant when he called himself Alpha.

"Long ago, about a thousand years in the past, an ancient seer foretold of the coming of the great ones: the saviors of Hyrule, angels of the land. They were said to be born of the Goddess, and sent down to Hyrule to further humanity, bringing peace and prosperity. Before they were sent down, they lived among the Goddesses, and are aware of much knowledge and magic that we can only begin to imagine. They are trained in swordsmanship by the greatest ever to have lived. They know of forces and power that we can only dream of.

"However, once they are down here, they forget all of that. They are born a normal Hylian (or Goron or Zora, race matters not to the Goddesses), and start their lives as would you or I, unaware of their dormant potential. It is nearly impossible for one to tell one of them from us. Over time, destiny guides them to the power left on earth by the Goddesses. They only realize their true identity when they acquire all three pieces of the Triforce.

"There were said to be twenty four in total. The first would be known as Alpha. The second, Beta. Then Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, all the way down to Chi, Psi, and finally Omega, each more powerful than the last. It was said Omega will come down when all hope is lost, to save humanity from a terrible fate.

"The seer also said something that I think may help explain Alpha's motives. He said that Omega, in order to save humanity, would have to remove the rules of this world in order to restore the peace and balance that was. I have a feeling Alpha took this to mean anarchy. But not only is he disrupting destiny, from what I saw, if we don't stop him soon, he'll find us and put us to an end."

After Shad finished, Link looked him straight in the eye and said, "So you're saying that that guy killed Zelda over some prophecy THAT MAY NOT EVEN EXIST!" The enraged Link started walking toward Shad, but Midna placed her hand on his shoulder, not wanting him to advance.

"Link, anger will get you nowhere."

He took a deep breath. "Okay. Now back to my piece of the Triforce. Where is it?"

"When you left the other realm to come to this one, there was a brief instant where you weren't in any form of control over your body, consciously or unconsciously. Think of it like this; when you travel between dimensions, your soul is separated from your body, but then they quickly reunite. However, not having control over your body, the piece of Triforce you held gravitated toward the parts of the Triforce had."

Link only looked at him. Not angry, not confused, just silent. "You have to understand, Link, the Triforce yearns to be whole. It's just its nature. The only reason it ever split is to stop monsters like Ganondorf from taking absolute power."

Link chuckled darkly. "Monsters? That man killed my princess, stole my Triforce, almost took my life, and who knows what the hell he is doing to Hyrule. In what way is he different than Ganondorf?" Link knew there only one answer to this question. This Alpha person had succeeded.

Link turned to Midna. "Your turn. I wanna know what that bipolar crowd out there was all about, who Serelia is, and why 'you don't even deserve to be princess."

She sighed. "You don't want to go down this road."

"I don't or you don't?"

"Fine. But promise you won't look at me any different once you hear it."

Link reluctantly nodded. "Okay. About five years before our adventure began, my father died and left the kingdom to my older sister, Serelia. Now, you should know we didn't quite get along before this. It's not all her fault, but she was always spoiled. She always got the bigger room, or our parent's attention, or whatever it was because she was older.

But then she got the kingdom. I always knew she would, but I still hoped Dad would come to his senses. As a ruler, she carried some very extreme policies. She allowed for the study of the dark magics of our elders (you know them as the Interlopers); she built up a military; she forbade the use of the Twilight Mirror, which important royal messengers had sometimes used to communicate with the world of light. These and many other rules were imposed on the Twili, but all spread from a deep hatred of those who inhabited the light world.

"But then, some idiot snuck past the guards and decided to try to adventure to the light world. Just before he was able to use the Mirror, Serelia appeared and arrested him. The next day, he was thrown into a pit of shadow beasts in public as an example to those who opposed her.

"The next day, she was scheduled to make a secret trip to the altar where the Mirror was held to go destroy it. This quest was so important, only the royal family was told. Tired of her totalitarian system, I followed her there. Once there, I told her to step down from her title and leave the Mirror alone."

Midna paused for a long moment, yet still showed no sign of remorse. "I still remember her last words. 'Over my dead body.' The next day, after the word of the bloody coup-de-tat had been spread, I called the Twili to the palace. As an example to all those threatening our peace, I fed my dead sister to the shadow beasts.

"I then forbade the arcane magics of the interlopers, disbanded our military (as we are the only nation in this realm) and reopened the Twilight Mirror. However not all of the public accepted my way. That is why those people out there felt that way. That is why some hate me."

Again, there was silence. Link had no idea how to respond to what he had just heard. On one hand, Serelia did seem somewhat oppressive of a ruler if all Midna had said was true, but on the other hand, it was her sister. And then there was the Triforce situation, which although Link had never really noticed it before, he felt far weaker without it. And with it in the wrong hands, who knew what was happening to Hyrule.

After a few minutes of silence, Link walked away, saying nothing. He exited the throne room and went down to the second floor and found a room with a bed. After all that had happened today, he just needed to sort things out. In ten seconds, he was asleep.

_Okay, story is finally like over halfway done._ _Next chapter they hopefully get out of the Twilight realm and stuff. And in case my next chapter doesn't get out in time, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_


	5. Back to the Light

Chapter 5: Back to the Light

It was the next morning. Link had awoken from his slumber hearing a soft knocking at the door. _Ghaaah. Who could it possibly be this early? _He sat up, still in the clothes he wore the last night, stretched his arms above his head, and stood up. "Come in."

"Hey." The door opened, revealing a strange Twili. He was about 5'10'', had red hair almost long enough to cover his eyes parted to the sides in the middle, and had a slightly less elongated face than most Twili. He wore a black robe. His arms, like Midna's, had greenish marks up to his shoulders, but had none anywhere else on his body. "I heard about yesterday. You looked kind of depressed."

"Not depressed. Just a little overwhelmed. I needed to think for a bit about Hyrule and stuff. So… who are you?"

"Oh yeah," the Twili said, nervously scratching his head. "My name is Scott. I'm a friend of Midna."

"Yeah, well if she sent you here, don't bother."

"Nah, she'd kill me if she knew I was here. I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me for a drink, talk a little bit."

He was about to question drinking this early, but he thought it might be a cultural thing or something. "Umm, sure." Link got up and followed the Twili out of the palace to its outside on the opposite side he had entered using the mirror so long ago. As they went down a road heading away from the palace, Link raised a question that had been bugging him since he met Scott.

"Hey Scott. How did you know where I was?"

"Yeah, about that. By any chance, have you ever heard of scrying?" Link shook his head. "Didn't think so. To put it simply, it's a form of magic which allows the user to see things happening in another location. For a while, Midna went to the light world, I've been periodically checking up on you two. After all, she's like a sister to me. Last night, I was curious as to why the other human was here, so I decided to listen in. At the end, I followed you to make sure you weren't up to any trouble."

"So you were stalking us."

They stopped talking as they entered a building. Like basically everything here, it was black, built out of bricks with a straw like roof. Once inside, Link saw that it was mostly empty. There were four people sitting at a table in a corner, and one other person sitting at the left end of the bar who looked like he had been trying to drown his problems. Link and Scott took a seat in the center of the bar.

"So how long you planning on staying here?" Scott noticed the bartender coming over and ordered two 'Jacks', a drink unfamiliar to Link.

"I don't know. As soon as I learn how to defeat Alpha, I'm going back there. But if Shad is telling the truth, I don't think anyone can take him."

"Thanks man," he said tossing the bartender some strange coins and picking up the drinks, which were in mugs similar to those in Hyrule, but the actual liquid was green and fizzy. Scott took a gulp, downing half the mug. Link cautiously picked it up and took only a sip. He cringed.

"Damn, that's strong." He put down the mug.

"Anyways, back to Alpha." He downed the rest of his drink. "I did happen to see the battle, and I gotta admit, it wasn't your best. But what makes you think you can't take him?"

"Scott, I threw everything I had at him, and he shot me down like I was an insect. I almost died, Midna almost died, Ooccoo, who wasn't even there to fight, did die. The most that I managed to do was temporarily disable his legs. If I go back there, I will be endangering the very welfare of Hyrule forever, and I'm also risking Midna's life as well as my own. Plus, he has all three pieces of the Triforce, and without mine, I am substantially weaker. If I go back there now, I'm dead.

Scott paused for a moment, trying to word his response correctly. "You know, if you stay here, you're also dead. You're a hero, dude, and if you aren't gonna be one, what are you doing?"

"You are a very depressing person. So how do you suggest I defeat him?" 

"Well, you might have an advantage that you have not had before. Now that the Triforce is reunited, it can do one of two things. It could either give the holder ultimate power, if they are worthy, or it could go into a dormant state and the holder would not get any of its power. So it might be possible that neither of you have its power, making it a fair fight."

"Really?" A hopeful look shot into Link's eye. "Why didn't Shad tell me this? If anyone knows the Triforce, it's Shad."

Just then, the door burst open, revealing Midna, who looked rather angry. "Figures you guys are down here. Didn't I tell you to stay away from Link, at least for the time being? Come on Link, we've got to go."

Not questioning Midna's urgency, Link followed her out the door. Right before she slammed it shut, Scott walked out. "Midna, wait up. Can I please come?"

Although she acted annoyed by him, she didn't put up much of a fight and soon he was tagging along with them back to the castle.

At the castle, they went to a small dining hall, as it was past noon and no one had really eaten. Shad was already there when they entered. It held a large cabinet, a window overlooking a courtyard, and a table that could easily seat ten, although only four of the places had food and plates and utensils. Midna took the head of the table, Link sat next to her, and Shad and Scott sat some odd seats away.

Midna lowered her head and whispered something into Link's ear. "Sorry about Scott. He always gets like this. Between you and me, I wouldn't trust a word he says."

Link didn't really think that much about it, and more noticed the odd food. To him, all it looked like was cooked shadow beast. Still, like at the bar, he decided to go against his better judgment and try it. _Hmm. Tastes like chicken._

Lunch went on quietly as everyone was eating their food, until a bad thought suddenly crossed Link's mind concerning what Midna had said. _What if what Scott said concerning the Triforce wasn't true?_ "Hey Scott, tell Shad what you said about Alpha and the Triforce."

After Scott explained it, Shad thought for a second and then approved, saying it is very well possible. Link sighed with relief.

After lunch, Link and Midna walked up to the throne room together to discuss what course of action should be taken.

"Okay. I say that we think optimistically. We go back today after dusk, take him by surprise, and kill him using my master sword and your fused shadows, and restore Hyrule."

"Link, you forget that although I do not show it, after the beating I took yesterday, I don't possess the power to wield and control the fused shadows."

He sighed, but then picked his head back up. "No matter, I can take him on my own. So do you agree that we should head back at the end of the day?

"Sounds risky. You could easily die. Wouldn't it be better if we wait for me to heal. That way, if he really doesn't have the Triforce, he shouldn't be able to stop me with his Triforce slash. And if he does, we can still put up a hell of a fight."

Just then, Scott burst through the doors. "I don't think we have much time to wait."

He held out a crystal ball that Link assumed to be what he used to 'scry'. "Take a look…"

The ball at first looked dark and cloudy, but soon, as their eyes adjusted, Link and Midna were able to clearly what Scott had wanted to notify them of. Hyrule castle appeared from the view of an imaginary passing bird, circling the castle. After making a full rotation around the building, the view zoomed in on the throne room through the middle window on the left, showing four figures bound to the wall, two men, two women, with heads bowed blocking identification. Occasionally, one twitched in one of their cuffs, testing its durability, only to be reminded of their immobile status. The ball then switched its focus from the wall to the throne, where one would accept Alpha to be. Instead, the throne was empty, showing no sign of recent use. Then there was a voice.

"How long do you think we've got till he's back?" Link, now feeling more in the ball than in his body, tried with all his will to turn, as the voice sounded eerily familiar. Unable to shift his vision however, he could only deduce that it was one of the guys who muttered it.

"If he did what I think, we've probably got ten minutes tops. It has already been half an hour since he left. He's on a wild goose chase searching for more of us."

"And what about what he said. Who will go?" The woman who brought this up somehow made the room more silent. Suddenly, the ball turned to the figures whose head were drooped again. Link now felt that what she had said had greatly disturbed the other three.

"I will. I am short for this life anyways." The shortest man of the group spoke. "It has been an honor to serve with you people, and will be a greater honor to die for you."

"No." The person second from the left raised her head as the ball zoomed out of the castle. As she spoke her last words Link recognized her face. It was Telma. "We ain't done fighting yet. Not all of us anyways." Saying this, she looked up at Link (although he knew she couldn't see her.) Then the ball went foggy. 

Link and Midna looked at each other for but a second, knowing each others thoughts, and then broke out into a run. Scott followed close behind, seeing they were headed to the Mirror of Twilight. After jumping off many ledges as shortcuts, they made it to the Mirror in about three minutes. "Wait." Link interrupted as they were about to enter the portal. "Where's Shad?"

Suddenly, after hearing a loud panting, the three saw Shad run towards them. Once he reached them and caught his breath, he managed to spit out some words. "I heard a commotion in the castle, then saw you three run by. What's up?"

Midna responded, speaking almost too quickly for comprehension. "Resistance is in trouble. Less than ten minutes until something bad happens." Shad nodded, understanding what she said yet still not satisfied wit the answer. But as time was short, the four walked into the portal, ready to finish what Alpha started.

_A/N: Finally, the penultimate chapter. I'll try to get the final one up in a week, but seeing as I'll be reading Inheritance (Eragon fans anyone?), no promises._


	6. Awakening

_A/N: So, here it is. The end of part one._

Chapter 6: Awakening

The four shot out of the portal on the opposite end of the Twilight mirror. It was mid-afternoon, the sun shining in the cloudless sky. Realizing that he could not survive in the world of light for long before being either burnt or cast into shadows, Scott realized he needed to act fast. "Shad. Ocarina. Now." Not hesitating due to the tone of his voice, yet still confused about the command, Shad quickly tossed Scott the Ocarina.

"Why, may I ask, do you need the Ocarina?"

"Well," Scott said with a face that showed complete confidence of what he was saying, while also showing little knowledge to back it up, "if one of the world of light can live in the world of twilight while holding it, the opposite should be true." He waited a few seconds before proceeding to nod in confirmation of his theory.

Midna, now back in her imp form, briskly floated to the center of the mirror chamber, motioning the others to follow. "We don't have much time. Hurry so I can teleport you."

With that, the other three stepped forward and, with a snap of Midna's finger, were transformed into an array of ethereal two dimensional black squares. Only seconds later, they rematerialized outside Hyrule Castle Town. The four set out at a run into the town. Inside, the town was as bustling as ever, and most either jeered or looked away seeing the two Twili. Seeing as Link was with them, though, they decided to stay smart and keep their distance.

As they entered the castle, they noticed that the staircase leading straight up to the throne room had been destroyed, and from the looks of it recently. Midna floated up through the floors, Scott was able to keep up with Link, who was hookshotting up the chandeliers, with his abnormally high jump. _I wonder how he does that,_ Link pondered. _Magic?_

Shad, unable to advance easily, yelled up to the rest of the party. "Hurry! Save the others! I'll find some other way up." He then ran off in some odd direction out of sight.

* * *

><p>This was ludicrous. It had to stop. But if it did, she would die along with all of her comrades. Ashei grabbed her sword, preparing for what she knew had to be done. But deep inside, everyone knew that no one could bring themselves to do what was wanted of them.<p>

Her, Rusl, Telma, and Auru were each standing in different corners of an arena of pure energy, created by Alpha, who apparently still had some magical powers left. They had been standing still for over a minute, when Alpha grew tired of seeing them still. "Let me repeat this one last time. Unless I get your so called hero soon, and I'm sure he has seen your troubles, one of you is going to die. If none of you want to save yourselves…" With a wave of his hand, four golden swords appeared in the center of the arena, each pointed at a different person. "You will all suffer the consequences. You have five minutes."

The swords started moving towards them at a slow but sure pace. Ashei stepped forward towards Auru, the man who not half an hour ago volunteered his life for his friends to live. Staring in his eyes, about to strike him down in order to spare Telma and Rusl the guilt, she saw something that she had never noticed before. It was a small twinkle, not in the form of a tear but more like a plea, asking her for another second another minute another hour another day just more time to live. She tried to bring her sword down on him but it wasn't moving. She couldn't find it in herself to do it, and as she walked away, both she and Auru sighed.

The minutes passed by, and the swords grew closer until the four could feel them pushing against their foreheads. "Well, your hero has not come yet. You were good people, and it's a shame you had to go this way, but it appears that your time is up."

"Correction." An arrow flew in the room, striking Alpha in the leg, distracting him enough to disband his spell. The walls of the arena and the golden swords faded away. Link walked into the room, accompanied by his two Twili companions. "Your time is up."

"Well, well, well. I thought you would never show. Maybe after I kill you, the gods will listen to me and I shall gain my rightful place."

Scott stepped up and, nonchalantly as ever, said "What?"

Although angry at him for ruining the drama of the moment, Alpha still answered the question. "I collected the Triforce, I was chosen to be Alpha, and yet the golden fools will not give me the power I deserve."

Midna responded this time. "How do you even know that you were chosen? Maybe you're just too conceited to see past the fact that you are no better than Ganondorf."

"Back when Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule, the first time, I had just defeated his human form. With what I thought was his dying breath, he sent Hyrule castle crumbling down, trying to bring me and the princess with it. While escaping, I was nearly killed by a rock. While my life flashed before my eyes, I saw far enough back to see my life with the gods and how I was destined to be Alpha."

Link, wanting to end this pointless conversation and kill the man who had killed his princess, spoke. "I don't care who the hell you are. After what you've done, you are going to die."

**Prophetical Warrior**

**Alpha**

**Round 2**

"Midna, lets finish this quickly. Toss me those fused shadow things."

"You sure you can control it Scott?" she said tossing him the four pieces including her own mask. They wrapped around his head, and just as he had seen happen to Midna many times before, Scott transformed into the giant octopus-like twilit figure. As Midna tried to do last time, he shot out two appendages at Alpha. Knowing he didn't have the power to pull off what he did last time, he held his hands about six inches apart, until a blue orb appeared between his hands. Throwing it down at the floor, a blue diamond appeared around him just in time. When Scott tried attacking him, he recoiled back as the diamond didn't budge. However, soon after the impact, the barrier shattered. Knowing he had little time, a red orb appeared in each of his hands. Scott charged toward him but couldn't attack in time. Alpha threw down the ball in his left hand, causing a sphere of fire to shoot out from where it landed Link hid behind his shield, Midna behind him. The fire knocked Scott off his path, and before he could recover, Alpha threw the other orb, causing a second wave. This one caused Scott to fly into a wall near where Link stood, shrinking into his normal form.

Link ran over to see if he was okay, closely followed by Midna. Before they could ask how he was doing he spoke in the same carefree voice he always used. "'kay. I got good news and bad news. Good news, he used up all his magic power on me. Bad news, you're on your own." Saying this, his eyes closed, and he collapsed on the floor. Link leaned over, checking for vital signs. He was relieved when he heard a breath. Then he turned to Alpha.

Enraged that he had just witnessed another friend fall in a battle that was supposed to be his, he turned to Midna. "Stay out of the way. I have to face him on my own."

"We've gone through everything so far together. You're not alone on this one." Link knew she was in danger, but he didn't fight her on it. He then turned back to Alpha. The two fighters each grabbed their swords with their left hands. Alpha made the first strike, a horizontal strike at Link's neck. He bent backwards dodging, while raising his leg in a kick. It hit Alpha square in the chest, knocking him backwards.

He got up, picking up his sword. After Link and him traded blows for a while, neither making any hits or progress. Link then tried to catch him with a shield attack and hopefully follow up with a helm splitter, but as he extended the shield towards Alpha, his target sidestepped the attacked and sliced the side of his left leg. Link shouted out in pain, trying to walk, but found it exceedingly difficult.

Link sheathed his sword, and ambled backward as Alpha walked menacingly forward. "That's the thing about good fighters. You never see them coming." Alpha lifted up his sword and prepared to strike Link down. Link grinned, grabbing his sword and delivering a mortal draw right into Alpha's right shoulder.

"Never see it coming." Link slowly walked toward the fallen Alpha who was trying to get up with his left arm. Link raised his sword, in much the same manner Alpha had just done a few moments ago. "Now DIE!"

The next moment, Link was on the floor. Apparently, Alpha had managed to spin around, pivoting around his left hand, and swept Link to the floor with an extended leg. Link tried to get up, but he found the ankle on his good leg was sprained. Unable to rise, he was at the mercy of his foe.

* * *

><p>Midna found herself on a cloud, in her true form. Far away, she saw three beautiful women, each about the size of the cloud itself. Although they were all gold, they each appeared a different shade; one red, one blue, one green. The green one spoke.<p>

"Told you she'd come to in time."

"Who are you people?"

The red one spoke. "We're the golden goddesses. Listen closely, because we have limited time to explain this to you. You are now the first chosen one." At first Midna was unsure of what who she assumed was Din meant by this, but then she saw the glowing triangles on her hand.

"I thought the Hero of Time said he was Alpha. Was he lying?"

"Long story short," Nayru started, "It was unwise to have our hero also be a savior. Heroes' excessive free will that defines them makes them unpredictable, and when he realized his potential, the Hero of Time was corrupted by power. Anyways, since in order to be a chosen one, you have to be awakened, here is your destiny…"

The three then spoke in unison. "You now have more power than you know. Your people have been in exile long enough for the interlopers' nefarious deeds. You will reside as Queen of Twilight, your mate, King of Hyrule, and you two will usher in a new era of prosperity. That is your destiny, and you will start it today."

She started to form a question, but before it was completed, Nayru looked down below and said "Time's up. Bye!"

* * *

><p>Alpha's sword poked against Link's neck as Alpha was finishing a rant about what was his and power or something. Link could care less, as he was trying to figure a way out. Not seeing any, he prayed for a miracle.<p>

Just then, Midna appeared out of thin air in her true form, extended her hand and an invisible shockwave shot out. "Yeah. Turns out I'm the chosen one." Alpha crashed against the wall. Jumping up quickly, he charged Midna, sword to his right, and lashed a swift horizontal blow at her. She nonchalantly extended her left arm to her side to block the sword, which bounced off of thin air half an inch from her skin. After trying a few more blows and seeing them bounce off, he threw his sword down, and exchanged it with his bow and a light arrow.

"Whatever's protecting you won't stop this." He let the arrow fly, quickly reloaded, and sent another one flying her way. She pulled out a small black dagger and with amazing speed, blocked both of them. Then she started toward him. He backed up slowly, but soon found himself against a wall and her closing in.

"This is for killing Ooccoo." She sliced him across the fleshy part of the belly. Blood dripped out slowly, he faltered, and fell to a knee.

"This is for almost killing Link." She stabbed him where his right lung was, and punctured the organ, numbering his remaining minutes. "Any last words?"

After a second of silence, he uttered a phrase. "I'll see you in the next round."

Not caring about his words, she continued. "And this is trying to kill me!" She took the dagger, and stabbed him directly in the heart. With a grunt, he fell.

Midna walked over to Link, who was still on the ground, offering him a hand up. It was over.

* * *

><p>The group was back at the bar, just as they were the day before, with the addition of Scott. After a few drinks, all of the serious talk was done. Rusl was going on about one time a goat got loose in the village, when Midna heard a voice in the back of her head. It was Nayru. "Not to rush you, but when we said you would take a king, we kind of meant today…"<p>

"Get out of my head. I'm busy. Besides, I don't know who would be my king." All Midna got was the sound of a facepalm. Then Midna turned to Link. _You've gotta be kidding me._

When Rusl was done, Midna noticed her Triforce was glowing. _You guys just won't give it up._ "Hey Link, don't make this awkward, and that part I can't stress enough, but according to this whole prophecy thing, I've kinda gotta ask you something… Will you… marry me?"

Link was hesitant, but then was kind of relieved she had asked the question (he was probably gonna make a fool of himself later by asking her) and nodded yes. After a chorus of about times, Ashei spoke out. "Did I ever tell you about the time I wrestled with a Yeti?"

And the night went on, and on, and on, and on, as though nothing had happened that day. And, being the last ones to leave, Link and Midna set out to Link's treehouse in Ordon, not crying over Zelda's death, or worried that Alpha got away. He was someone else's problem now. At the end of the day, all they could really do is be excited and ready for what the new day held.

_A/N: The END!(of part one). Oh well, I'm probably moving on to a pokemon fanfic now, so part two (the rise of psi) won't come out till after christmas. Bye for now!_


End file.
